Crystals
by Ice Blue Moon
Summary: Who would knew the girl you dreamed of every night could actually be a reality? Just ask Shun. ShunXOC! Please R&R!
1. Shun and Sayo

_Italics_- dreams/thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakugan**

**Crystals**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

*Shun's POV*

_I was walking around the forest, trying to find that alluring melody. I finally made it to the end of the forest. There, I saw a young girl about my age playing a flute. She has a long, flowing purple hair and warm dark blue eyes. I feel like I'm in a trance because the next thing I knew, I was going closer to her. She eventually saw me and stopped playing her flute. She smiled at me and ran towards the deepest part of the forest._

"Hey, Shun, wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and sighed. I completely forgot that Dan and the others are still with me.

"About time you wake up," Dan exclaimed impatiently. "You were dazing off earlier, by the way."

"Was it a dream?" Julie perked up; she is known for being a scatter-brain and a loud mouth. "It's good one, isn't it?"

I shrugged. I didn't feel like talking about my dream so I just remained quiet while Dan and Julie began arguing. I slightly turned my head to the window and heard a soft melody. The same melody in my dream.

_That melody… The same melody,_ I thought

"Um… earth to Shun, are you still there?" Runo said while waving a hand over my face.

"Huh?" I asked, completely unaware about what they did.

"Are you daydreaming?" Dan asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"N-no…" I stuttered. I could feel all eyes of my friends staring at me and blushed slightly.

"By the way, did you hear about Sayo Korugure?" Alice asked. I'm glad she changed the subject because all my friends were paying attention to her.

"Sayo Korugure?" Marucho asked. "Who is she?"

Alice smiled. "She's the recently new 3rd ranked brawler in the world. She's coming to town for a visit."

"What attribute does she use?" Runo asked.

"From what I heard, she uses Ventus and Darkus attributes," Alice replied.

"Do you think we could see her today?" Julie asked.

"Maybe," Marucho replied. "If she still has time."

"OK!" My friends yelled in unison and went outside.

"Shun, you coming?" Dan asked before he left.

I shook my head. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Dan left as soon as I said those words. I continued staring in the window and thought about the girl I met in my dreams.

_Why do I keep thinking about her? _I thought. As I was lost in thought, I saw the clouds turning gray and started to go out of my seat. _I'd better get going before it begins to rain._

_

* * *

_

*Sayo's POV*

I continued playing my flute. I always feel better when I played it. Being in this new town is a bit odd for me. I mean, I used to live in Albuquerque, New Mexico!

"Sayo," Skyress, my Ventus Bakugan I found in New Vestroia, perked up. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head as I put down my flute. "No, nothing's wrong Skyress."

Before Skyress could say anything, Hades, my Darkus Bakugan, exclaimed. "Sayo, I know something's wrong with you! You basically put your flute down and tilt your head slightly down!"

"Hush, Hades!" Skyress scolded my Darkus Bakugan. I smiled at the two and picked them up. I put them on both of my shoulders and placed my flute back in my bag.

"Sayo, are you sure you're okay?" Skyress asked.

"Everything's fine Skyress," I replied. "You don't need to worry about me."

Skyress sighed while Hades seemed to jump for joy. I looked at the clouds and noticed it was gray. I opened my bag and unfolded my foldable umbrella. When I opened my umbrella, rain began to pour from the sky. I walked around the sidewalk to my house when I accidentally bumped into someone.

* * *

*Shun's POV*

I stumbled backwards when I hit the girl in front of me. Hell! I just made a fool of myself in front of a girl.

"Shun, are you okay?" Ingram, my Ventus Bakugan, asked.

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered. I picked up Ingram and placed him back on my shoulder.

"Your name is… Shun?" The girl asked. She is exactly the same girl in my dreams. She has long, flowing purple hair and warm dark blue eyes. On her shoulders rested a Darkus Bakugan and a Ventus Bakugan who seems to be…

"Skyress!"

"Shun!" Skyress replied and hopped out of the girl's shoulder.

"Skyress, you know him?" The girl asked.

"Yes," Skyress replied to the girl. "I used to be his Guardian Bakugan before I was sent back to New Vestroia."

"Oh, well, that's good," The girl replied, picking up Skyress back on her shoulder. "You seem to be a good brawler since you took great care to Skyress."

I shrugged. The girl smiled and put her hand out. "I'm Sayo Korugure and this is my Darkus Bakugan, Hades."

"Yo!" Hades perked up.

_Sayo Korugure? _The 3rd rank brawler in the world?I stared at her in disbelief.

"Um… you're making me blush." Sayo said uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry," I replied. "I'm Shun Kazami and this is my Ventus Bakugan, Ingram."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ingram replied.

Sayo smiled. "Well, it's nice meeting you, Shun."

She bowed before me and walked away.

* * *

**Me: Don't forget to review!  
**


	2. Attributes and Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakugan**

**Crystals**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

*Dan's POV*

I paced around the room, frustrated. Runo and Julie were talking about something; Marucho was trying to calm down Elfin and Preyas, and Alice is brushing her hair.

"That's it!" I yelled in frustration, which startled Runo, Marucho, Alice and Julie. "I simply can't hold it on any longer!"

"Dan, calm down," Alice said. "There must be a reason why Shun is late."

Before I could yell again, Shun arrived. He is completely wet from the rain. Alice gave him a towel while I growl in frustration.

"Uh, Dan, is something wrong?" Shun asked.

"Would you mind telling me why you're late?" I snapped at him.

Shun stared at me and sighed. "I have to do something very important."

I rolled my eyes. He is definitely hiding something and I'm going to find that out.

"All that matters right now is that Shun is here." Alice said cheerfully. "Now I could all introduce you to Sayo Korugure."

Before I could catch up with the others, I noticed a faint smile on Shun's face.

"Shun, is everything all right?" I asked.

Shun nodded. "Yeah…"

I'm still unsure on what he is feeling right now but all I could do is walked with him in catching up with my friends.

* * *

*Alice's POV*

I stared up in the sky. The rain stopped pouring and the sunlight is coming out. I still can't believe that I'm here with my friends. Even if I have my other identity, Masquerade, my friends would totally shun me. Without Runo and the others, I would never be here right now. I guess I'm lucky.

"Alice, when are we gonna meet Sayo?" Julie asked.

I smiled at the rest of my friends. "She said she'll meet us at the park."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dan exclaimed cheerfully and the rest of my friends followed him to the park. Before I could catch up with them, I noticed Shun still remained where he is.

"Shun," I confronted him. "What's wrong?"

Shun smirked and replied, "I know Sayo."

At first, I was shocked on how he already knows her. But I remained calm. "How did you know about her?" I asked.

Still, Shun remained calm. "I met her earlier today when I was running back to Marucho's house." He explained. "I'll give you a hint on how to find her; she plays an alluring sound on her flute."

He turned around and went to the other direction. "Later."

"Shun, where are you going?" I asked him. "The park is this way."

Still, Shun didn't turn around. "I'm going home."

I just nodded and went to catch up with my friends. I wonder what's gotten in to him.

* * *

*Shun's POV*

As I watched Alice walked away, I sighed at Ingram. I can't let them know about my dream. It's too risky.

"Shun, are you okay?" Ingram asked.

I shrugged. "Ingram, I don't think I could meet up with Sayo today."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to check on something at the library." I replied.

Before Ingram could say anything, I motioned him to be quiet. Things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

*Sayo's POV*

The soft, sad melody of my flute covered the whole park. Some people would sometimes listen to the melody but today is different. No one was listening to the melody but I don't mind. I have Skyress and Hades with me.

"Sayo," Skyress began. "Why play a sad melody?"

I stopped playing my flute and sighed. "It reminds me of my childhood days here before I moved to New Mexico."

Skyress nodded. Before Skyress could say anything, Hades complained loudly. "How long are we gonna stay here in this park? I wanna go home and take a nap!"

"Hush, Hades!" Skyress scolded Hades while I put my flute back in my bag. I smiled as five brawlers approached me.

"Oh, hello," I greeted to the five brawlers. "You must be the brawlers I'm expecting to see."

"Yes, we are." The orange-haired girl said. "I'm Alice Gehabich and these are my friends."

"I'm Dan Kuso and this is Runo Misaki." The brown-headed boy said and pointed to the girl with light blue hair.

"I'm Julie Makimoto." The girl with white hair said and pointed to the short boy with blonde hair. "And this is Marucho Marukura."

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I bet you already know me, I'm Sayo Korugure."

After introducing myself to the brawlers, Skyress and Hades hopped on my shoulders. It seems like they were staring at my Bakugan.

"Uh, why are you staring at my Bakugan?" I asked. "Did they did something wrong?"

"Oh, please!" Hades perked up, annoyed. "We never do anything wrong!"

"For once Hades, can you stop yelling?" Skyress said. "Your yelling is becoming a nuisance!"

"Is that… Skyress?" Dan asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "I found Skyress when I entered New Vestroia. I eventually rescued her from the Vexos after she was un-petrified."

"I see…" Marucho said.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, a bit confused.

Marucho shook his head. "No. There's no problem. I guess Shun would like to know about Skyress, I guess."

"You know Shun?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a Ventus Bakugan brawler." Julie explained. "By the way, what attribute do you use?"

I shrugged. "Ventus and Darkus."

"Cool!" Julie exclaimed cheerfully. "I use Subterra attribute and by the way, this Gorem, my Guardian Bakugan."

A brown Bakugan popped up on Julie's shoulder and said, "It is nice meeting you."

I smiled at Gorem while Runo showed me a white Bakugan. "I'm a Haos Bakugan brawler and this is Tigrerra, my Guardian Bakugan."

Tigrerra nodded. "Hello."

Then, Marucho showed me two Aquos bakugan. "I'm an Aquos brawler and these are my bakugan, Angelo/Diablo Preyas and Elfin."

"Good day to you." Angelo popped out then Diablo popped out. "Hiya!"

I smiled as Elfin greeted me. "Hi!"

After Marucho showed me his bakugan, Alice showed me a black bakugan. "I'm a Darkus brawler and this is Hydranoid, my bakugan."

Hydranoid popped out and said, "It's nice meeting you, Sayo."

Dan grinned as he showed me a dragon-like bakugan. "I use Pyrus bakugan and this Drago, my guardian bakugan."

Drago just nodded. I smiled to the brawlers and showed them my Darkus bakugan. "This is Hades, my Darkus bakugan. I had Hades I was just ten-years-old."

Hades groaned while Skyress smirked at him. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked the two bakugan. "No, nothing's wrong, Sayo." Skyress replied. I just nodded at the two bakugan.

I turned to Dan and the rest of the gang. "It was nice meeting you all."

After that, I left

* * *

**Me: Please review!**


End file.
